


Mutual Understanding

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [29]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny faces the truth.





	Mutual Understanding

She was incredibly patient with him, nonjudgmental in her silence, and it kept him from throwing her out of his deteriorating home.  
  
Her hands caressed the length of his arm; her head on his shoulder; yet all he could acknowledge wherever he turned was Sonny being arrested for the murder of his sister – confirming his worst fears…Claudia was gone.  
  
His heart slowed down to the point where he wondered if it stopped all together until another breath filled his lungs at her comforting touch.   
  
Releasing that same breath, he finally recognized her presence beside him, “Thank you, Maxie."  
  
“No need.”


End file.
